Detective Kankuro
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: Kankuro is out to find out whats really going on in the lives of his siblings and other familiar ninjas
1. Chapter 1

Detective Kankuro

By: XxEijibabyxX

Kankuro peered around the corner with on eye, making sure not to be seen by either of his siblings. Temari disappeared into her room long ago, probably bothering Shikamaru who is not in her closet (O.O). The other one that Kankuro was focusing on was his younger brother Gaara. As the clock struck one o'clock A.M., Kankuro ducked and rolled into the bathroom to his left, hoping that the demented chime would block out the noise. Later he'd have to put a battery in that damn clock. For now, he was concentrating on spying on his younger brother, Gaara. Yesterday, Kankuro decided to start an investigation on him. Why? Kankuro was still trying to figure that out himself. There wasn't anything else to do besides ninja missions except for having tea parties with crow… I guess if you were bored, you'd probably spy on your psycho brother too. Let's just hope he doesn't find out.

It was a good thing that Kankuro was wearing black too because the house was rather dark at this time and you could barely see him without a light. He was about to look around the corner again but froze as he heard footsteps approaching from that direction. _Think damn it! …BRAIN BLAST! _Kankuro thought. Quickly and quietly he hid behind the shower curtain in the bathtub. The light flicked on and in walked the red headed boy. He closed the door and then stared at the shower for what felt like a painfully long time to Kankuro. _Oh great! How did he know!? _Kankuro thought. He was trying so hard not to move. Gaara finally turned away and looked into the mirror.

Kankuro moved the curtain over a little so he could see. Gaara pulled out what seemed like a black pencil. _What is he doing? Where the hell are those dark rings around his eyes? I'll have to record this. If it is what I THINK it is…I might just have to use it as blackmail. Heh heh heh…I really wish I had my camera! _Kankuro thought. He was right though. The dark rings around Gaara's eyes were fading, almost gone. Closing one eye, Gaara began to draw them back. Kankuro wanted to burst out laughing, but held it back because if Gaara found him, there would be no more detective Kankuro. After about five minutes, Gaara returned to his small dark room.

Kankuro waited until everything was quiet again, then he tiptoed out into the open. Luckily, Gaara's door was closed when Kankuro reached the hallway. He leaned against the wall and looked to his left, at the stairs. They were clear. Kankuro began running down them while muttering his favorite theme under his breath. "DUNUNUNUNUN KANKURO!" Without Gaara, Kankuro seemed to be enjoying himself a lot more solving crime. He stopped and looked back up the stairs. There was no sound from either sibling. They probably didn't care or suspect him for anything. So good so far…or maybe not. Suddenly as Kankuro thought he escaped, the upstairs hall light came on. He had to hide again. It could be Gaara coming downstairs for his midnight snack, even though it was past midnight.

Kankuro needed a place to hide and fast. He noticed a dark corner near the front door. Kankuro leaped across the hallway and curled into a ball against the wall. He was relieved to see his older sister tiredly walk into the kitchen instead of Gaara. She hadn't even noticed him. Kankuro pulled out a mini pink composition notebook. What? Don't give me that look! Anyway, Kankuro began writing his findings from the bathroom.

_Day two, 1:15 A.M._

_Gaara's raccoon eyes aren't what everyone thinks they are. He uses eyeliner to put them on everyday. I knew they weren't natural! Temari is in the kitchen now. And the adventure continues. DUNUNUNUNUNUN KANKURO!_

Kankuro put the book into his shirt along with the pencil that he was writing with too. Where'd he get them both? Makes you wonder holyman. Kankuro quietly slipped into the kitchen. Temari was browsing the small variety of items in the fridge. All of the good stuff was in the freezer, but that was Gaara's. No one was aloud to touch Gaara's food, especially not the cookies. Instead of turning on the light, Kankuro crept up behind her and poked her on both sides of her waist. Temari jumped, throwing a box of strawberry pocky across the room.

"Kankuro you whore!" Temari said, pushing her amused younger brother into the counter. Suddenly there were rapid footsteps coming from the stairs. "Oh great. Look what you did!" Gaara silently appeared in the door way. First he picked up the box of pocky, and then he locked his gaze on both siblings. Temari forced a smile and tried to say something, but he silenced her.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Gaara asked. On second thought, he put the pocky in his pocket. Temari pushed Kankuro forward, grabbed something to eat, then returned to her room upstairs. Gaara blocked the doorway so Kankuro couldn't leave. "Explain cat man." Gaara said.

"Well I came downstairs to get something to eat…and as I was reaching into the cabinet for the cookies, I saw Temari about to open your box of pocky so I confronted her." Kankuro lied. Gaara gave him a scornful look.

"The cookies are mine too. I won't kill you, but tomorrow after the mission, you're my bitch." Gaara replied. As he began to walk away, Kankuro tried to think of a comeback. Obviously you can't after five seconds. No one takes that long for a comeback. I mean two seconds max, but after that the conversation is kind of over. Well, at least Gaara hadn't discovered Kankuro's plan. He still had a lot more to investigate.

To be continued??


	2. Gaara Investigation Day 3

Detective Kankuro

Gaara Investigation: Day 3

The silence was overwhelming. He was just sitting there, arms folded, staring blankly into space. His coffee, half gone already, was now left untouched for some time. Time was ticking by ever so slowly. One would go crazy, but Kankuro carefully studied Gaara from the other end of the tiny kitchen table. Whenever he thought Gaara might have noticed him staring with such intensity, Kankuro just fixed his gaze on the window slightly to the left. For some time the previous night, Kankuro considered opening a new investigation to avoid Gaara's suspicion. However, last night, he had an odd feeling like someone was in the presence of his room. Around midnight, Kankuro awoke to faint footsteps in the hallway. At first he thought Temari might have just went downstairs to grab something, but then there was also Gaara's midnight snack. Kankuro slightly peered over his shoulder, and caught a glimpse of a shadow standing static in the darkness of the hallway. However, soon the sun chased away the darkness and the shadow had left just as quietly as it had come. And now, left with more questions, Kankuro sat in the kitchen eating his Sasuke O's. Supposedly they had a mission today. It was S ranked. Somehow an insane arsonist named Jeff was abducting small children from the Moon Village.

Gaara seemed to obtain some amusement out of the situation when Baki was explaining it. He silently laughed to himself, but Kankuro immediately became interested. He wanted to find out as much information as possible as soon as possible. Kankuro's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Cat man." He heard a deep voice mutter. Kankuro almost dropped his spoon, avoiding the urge to flinch. He looked up into the cold sea foam green eyes of his younger brother. For once Kankuro smirked instead of giving Gaara a scornful look. He was annoyed by that nick name, but Kankuro's mind was set on the mission. He couldn't wait to jump into action. "What are you smirking about? Why aren't you coming back with a defensive comment like 'Raccoon' or 'Shut up you ginger.'?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro was about to reply when an enormous crash sounded from the hallway just outside. For once, he had actually seen Gaara flinch out the corner of his eye, while looking in alarm the other way. They jumped up from the kitchen table and fled the kitchen. Soon after, Temari came stumbling down the stairs so fast that she almost fell. To their surprise, it was Baki sensei who took one kick to the door, which sent it crashing to the tile floor. Their faces were torn between anger and astonishment. "W-What the hell man?!" Temari managed to say. They stood frozen for a brief moment before Baki began to speak.

"We're heading out now. Get your shit together and let's go. I didn't realize that it took some time to get to the moon village. We have a serious matter in our hands and can not wait any longer. The sooner we get there the greater that man will be locked up." Baki explained. And so they all departed from Sunagakure and began to head north to the Moon Village. A look of confusion seemed to linger on Gaara's face. He couldn't seem to understand why Kankuro was suddenly…happy. It was twilight, nearly dark outside by the time they had arrived at the village. Its gates stood open with a single person standing at one side. She looked tiny from the distance that Kankuro was at.

The girl greeted them with a friendly smile. Kankuro was surprised by the high tone in her voice. She almost sounded like Hinata. "Oh, are you the ones sent from the village hidden in the sand?" She asked in a shy voice. Kankuro began to wonder why no one else was around besides the five of them. The guy abducts small children, yet there is no other person around but a small child. Temari nodded to the girl.

"We are. What are you doing out here all alone if there is a lunatic on the loose?" She asked. Kankuro saw Gaara's eyes frantically scanning the village behind her.

"Oh, well my name is Koroumi. Come with me so I can show you where you will be staying." Koroumi replied. Gaara immediately moved in front of Temari, nearly pushing her out of the way.

"Staying? We aren't staying here. I'm gonna cream that guy and then we're getting out of here. It shouldn't take me long." He said. Temari dragged him along however, and they were led to an averaged sized green house right inside of the gates. While walking up the steps onto the verandah, Kankuro noticed a bright light faintly shining through Gaara's pocket. If you are like me, sometimes bright lights can be tempting O.O Kankuro wondered if maybe Gaara had some secret weapon or something that he was preparing to use, but that was just a pie in the sky. Gaara had his sand and that was all that he ever used.

"The rooms are not that big, but I think you all will be fine." Koroumi said while briskly walking up the stairs. After another flight of stairs, they reached a hallway. To the left was a room straight back to the end, Kankuro's room. To the right adjacent to his was Temari's room. And to the right were Gaara's room, the laundry room, and the bathroom. Kankuro made note of this in the back of his mind. He walked behind Temari, a bit slower than usual trying to see if maybe there were creaks in the floor. Fortunately there were none. After shutting the door behind him, Kankuro began immediately investigating the room. A twin bed up against the wall in the far right corner, a tiny closet in the wall from which he came in, a small desk to his right, and two tall windows in the back. Why am I telling you these extraneous details? Kankuro wondered if maybe the other rooms were laid out the same way. He pulled out his pink composition book and a pencil and began writing his first entry in the Moon Village.

_Day Three, 9:52 P.M._

_We just arrived in the Moon Village about five minutes ago. Earlier I spotted a bright light emitting from Gaara's pocket. I don't know what it is, but I am eager to investigate the contents of his room later if he isn't there, which is unlikely. However, Gaara seems to be eager to get out of here, so I think that he may go looking for the enemy later. Since we probably aren't going to use much of what is in our room, I may be able to secretly pull this off._

From downstairs, he heard Koroumi calling them for dinner. Slipping his notebook in the bottom desk drawer, Kankuro went to join his siblings. He listened intently while quietly eating his miso ramen. It reminded him of a yellow headed A.D.H.D ninja from the Leaf Village. The distraction also caused him to miss a few things that Gaara had said.

"What does this man look like, and when does he usually show up?" Gaara asked, staring at the girl with such a serious face that she looked frightened. She hesitated a little, her eyes darting around before answering.

"Well, you know he is an insane arsonist so fire gives him away easily. Other than that he looks in his mid to late thirties with short brown hair wearing older looking kimonos. I was thinking about leaving this place because of that guy, but since you are here, I don't know if I should." Koroumi explained. Kankuro recalled his thought from earlier.

"Why were you standing out there all alone? Where is everyone else?" Kankuro asked. She was the only one in her house that they could see when they came here. Koroumi once again hesitated, and then began to speak.

"They aren't here right now. They went out earlier and haven't come back. I'm not sure where they went, but I noticed other people leaving too. I didn't feel like going though." She replied. Kankuro thought that they left because of this Jeff character, but why would parents leave their children. Maybe they thought that she had already left. Or maybe they were looking for her. You know how in some video games and stuff that there are parent's who don't know that their children go missing. For example, in Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask, a little girl named Sachi was taken away by a giant spider demon. How did this happen? I don't know but her parents must not have been smart enough to protect her.

After dinner, Kankuro headed back up to his room and this time cracked the door slightly so that he would be able to hear anything outside in the hallway. He also opened both windows half way. For a while he sat, listening. Meanwhile in Gaara's room, he was pacing in front of his window impatiently. _Where are you? _He thought silently, frequently scanning the snug rows of houses for any sign of Jeff. By the time it was 10:30 Gaara had had enough and decided to go out and look for him. He told Koroumi that he was going to go for a short walk. She didn't seem to mind, and he left.

Kankuro had heard the door close from the floor below him. This was his chance. He slowly peered out into the hallway at Gaara's room. Surprisingly, the light was still on. Kankuro slowly and quietly walked across the dark, empty hallway. He leaned up against the wall opposite the laundry room, and listened. The room was soundless. His heart was pounding in his ears as he pushed the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief as the room was unoccupied. The first impulse was to look around. Gaara's room was slightly different. The windows were closer, one on the left wall, and one on the wall in the front, both in the corner. The closet was to the right in the wall in which he entered; there was a bed in the right corner, and a small table in the middle with a simple chair. Of course Gaara took his gourd with him.

Kankuro felt a bit disappointed. He was hoping to find something. He looked in the closet, but did not find anything. His investigation wasn't going to go well if there was nothing to investigate. Suddenly, Kankuro heard a door open abruptly from downstairs, and then heard faint footsteps from the stairs. He panicked and tried to think of what to do. Kankuro couldn't go back to his room because Gaara would see him and wonder what he was up to. Or he could have just said that he went to the bathroom, but Gaara had already reached the top of the stairs, and it was too late. Without thinking, Kankuro jumped into the closet and huddled in the darkest corner. There were small horizontal open areas in the closet door allowing him to peek through.

Gaara was clearly aggravated, not a good sign. Once more, he looked out his window. Obviously not finding anything, he lay on his bed and took an object out of his right pocket. He inserted pink earphones into his ears, and began tracing his finger in a circle on a pink rectangular device. An Ipod. Gaara of the sand had an Ipod. Where in the world did he get it? And why is it pink? Just something else to make you wonder. Kankuro's mouth opened in astonishment. He watched as Gaara began to move to whatever beat he was listening to. It was beginning to creep Kankuro out, seeing his little brother actually _dancing_ to music. He wondered what kind of music Gaara was listening to. For a moment Gaara paused, and then set his headphones and ipod down on the bed. He fled the room for a moment and Kankuro heard the door shut. Quickly he flew to the closet door and slid it open. Kankuro's heart was pounding again as he ran across to the bed. He picked up Gaara's Ipod and scanned through it.

"Oh…..my…..God." Kankuro said nearly dropping the device. He set it down as closely to the way that it was before, and dove back into the closet. He did it in just enough time before Gaara returned. Gaara looked around his room in confusion for a minute, but shook it off and began listening to his Ipod again. Kankuro was afraid that Gaara might have been able to hear his heard beat it was so loud. This time he began to sing in a very enthusiastic melodic voice:

"The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I s-s-stutter when you ask me what I'm thinking about!" Kankuro was clutching his side with one hand, and covering his mouth with the other. Tears of laughter ran down his face as he tried desperately to hold it in. Shortly Gaara calmed down, turned off his Ipod, pulled the chair near his window, opened it, and pulled out a lighter. Kankuro almost let out a girly screech but pressed harder over his mouth. He never knew that it would come to this: Gaara, filling his lungs with what kills so many people every year. He wondered how long ago this had started.

Kankuro was left to think of a plan on how he was going to get out of the cramped little closet. For all he knew, Gaara was going to be in here all night, doing who knows what next. Things had gotten thrown from the frying pan into the fire.

To be continued in chapter 3…

**BY THE WAY GAARA WAS SINGING "SEE YOU AGAIN" BY "MILEY CYRUS"**

**Also I hate Miley Cyrus but obviously Gaara doesn't :)**


	3. Gaara Investigation Day 3 Continued

Detective Kankuro

Gaara Investigation Day Three Continued...

Koroumi's face looked like that of a little girl who had just gotten in trouble. Her legs were curled up next to her on the sofa in the living room. She was a bit bored, looking around indecisively while lightly biting the end of her thumb (a habit of hers while thinking). There hadn't been much noise above from her three cloistered guests. She was beginning to wonder what they were doing. Abruptly her mind had switched to a completely different distraction. This wasn't something unusual for a girl her age. Her mind was teeming, but she was still unsure. Koroumi finally decided to give up, and slowly walked out onto the verandah. A glistening moon sat in the midst of millions of shimmering stars. They illuminated her tiny village. She signed heavily and gazed up at them with her large brown eyes.

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of bright orange out of the corner of her eye. Gaara had seen the same thing from the window above. He looked down, noticing her presence. Feeling an overwhelming sense of something bad was lurking outside, he fled to the front porch. The door flung open, startling Koroumi so bad that she nearly threw a nearby flower pot at his head. She was half way down the stairs when the both of them saw a man run down a nearby alleyway. "What the hell!?" Koroumi asked out loud at the same time the words had formed in Gaara's mind. He began to run in the man's direction. Without thought, Koroumi followed behind. She could not keep up with such a skilled shinobi, but breathlessly found them a moment later. Jeff was wrapped up tight in a mountain of Gaara's sand. Temari must of heard them leave because she appeared before them several minutes later dragging along Kankuro. "DON'T DO IT! DON'T KILL HIM!" She pleadingly shouted.

**-A few minutes ago-**

"What are you doing?" Temari asked, looking down at Kankuro's tear stained face with the utmost curiosity. Of course she'd think he was crazy if he told her the truth. Kankuro quickly fabricated a lie. He wiped his face with his sleeve, and began explaining.

"I was looking for something, and I had to go to the bathroom." Kankuro said, broadening his fake smile. Temari wasn't buying it at all. She raised one eyebrow.

"In Gaara's room? Are you nuts? DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?" She asked. She wanted to slap some sense into him. "And what's with the tears?" She added.

"I was laughing..." Well he was! "and it's ok. He just left." Kankuro was ever so happy to be free. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He went to walk past his still unconvinced sister, but she put her right hand up against the wall, and the other on her hip. She flashed him a smirk, and then began dragging him along with her.

**-Now, in the back alleyway-**

"I wasn't going to kill him." Gaara said defensively. The sand began to loosen a little with a slight movement of his hand. Jeff had bee captured in the middle of committing yet another arson. By the way, I forgot about Baki. Oh well, no one cares about him, just like no one cares about Kabuto. Gaara's wish of going back to Sunagakure was soon granted. No more Jeff! Koroumi was safe now, but she persuaded them to at least stay the night. Her big, pleading eyes and innocent complexion made them all feel a little bit guilty. Even for Gaara, that meant deep down behind the cobwebs in the darkest shadows of his cold heart.

It felt good to be back home again after that long night in the Moon Village. Best of all, Gaara had no knowledge of being under investigation. Kankuro's first investigation was a success! He sat up in the late hours of the night long after Temari was sound asleep and Gaara's midnight snack. Too eager to sleep, Kankuro slowly flipped another page in his notebook, looking over his latest findings. So far, Kankuro had discovered that Gaara's raccoon eyes had been produced by a charcoal black eyeliner pencil. Then there was the mysterious light emitting from Gaara's right pocket as they walked up the steps into dear little Koroumi's house. Kankuro began writing his third entry of the findings from last night:

_Day four, 2:37 A.M._

_I can not find a way any better to explain the series of events last night other than a mix of creepy and hysterical. I was restraining my laughter in the confines of this cramped, tiny closet with just enough space to see through the slits in the door. That glowing "thing" I mentioned turned out to be an iPod nano, hot pink of the fourth generation with pink earphones. I have absolutely no idea where he acquired it from. Per say he robbed a little girl of it. It could happen. He DID hi jack an ice cream truck once. Anyway, it turns out that Disney music is the only music on that iPod, and Gaara had quite some fun dancing and singing to it. I laughed myself to tears, and am must lucky that I'm alive right now. Also, Gaara smokes. I've never seen him do it or smelled the nasty stench of smoke on him, so I don't know when he started. However, Jeff was finally caught, and Gaara is unaware of any of this. I hereby close the Gaara investigation._

Another page was turned over and headed as a new investigation. Who is the next suspect? Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha.


End file.
